Seventh Year
by coolmarauders
Summary: Harry is 17 years old and is in battle with the powerfulest wizard alive. He will have to use his wits and courage to survive throughout it all. He will suffer great loss and have to learn to move on if he wants to accomplish his job of killing his foe.
1. The Battle

AUTHOR'S NOTE: WHAT'S UP GUYS? I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND YEAH. SOO… HOPE YOU ENJOY. JUST SO YOU KNOW I'M NOT UPDATING TIL I HAVE 5 REVIEWS CAUSE THAT WAY I'LL KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. K?

Hermione was sitting on her bed finishing her potions essay when she heard a knock at the window. She finished her sentence and got up to see what it was. She looked out and saw Harry waving at her. She opened the window and grinned to see Harry sitting outside her window on his firebolt.

"Hi Harry," said Hermione looking down at the ground below them. "Be careful you don't fall it's a long way down she said worriedly.

Harry grinned. "How could someone like me with so much quidditch skills fall?" he joked.

"You sound conceited mate," said Ron flying up behind them. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Did you need something?" she asked him now suspiciously.

"Yeah uh Ron and I are going down to visit Hagrid and we wanted to know if you wanted to come," he told her.

"Okay yeah. But why did you have to fly to my window to ask me?" asked Hermione confused.

"Oh well you know how boys can't get up the staircase to your dormitory?" asked Harry. They had tried a few times but the stairs turned into a slide and wouldn't let them up.

Hermione nodded. 

"Well we were yelling at you to come down but you didn't hear us and people were starting to get annoyed and they were threating us. Well I guess they were really threating Ron. So Ron and I had the idea to come this way."

"Okay. Well, I'll meet you down in the Common Room in a few minutes," said Hermione looking at them to see if that's what they wanted.

"Oh no you won't. See Ron and I are flying down there," said Harry smirking evilly at her.

Hermione shook her head. "There is no way you are getting me on a broom and flying down there," said Hermione definitely.

5 MINUTES LATER…

"Oh my god," Hermione screamed clutching onto Harry from behind. "We're going to die," she muttered with her eyes shut.

Ron flew behind them laughing at the exasperated look on Harry's face and the frightened on Hermoine's.

Harry flew down to the ground and landed smoothly right outside of Hagrid's hut. Ron landed less gracefully a few minutes after Harry.

Hermione slid off the broom looking as if she were going to puke. "I'm never doing that again!" she half shouted.

"It's okay," said Ron patting her back.

They walked up to Hagrid's giant door and knocked loudly.

Hagrid shouted, "Who is it?"

"It's us Hagrid," said Ron. "Let us in before we freeze to death!"

Hagrid swung the door open. "Good to see ya," he muttered under his breath waving them inside. Once they entered Fang Hagrid's dog instantly came over to Harry and began drooling on his feet.

Hermione stared worriedly at Hagrid. He had tear stains all across his face and it looked as if he had been drinking again.

"I see ya'll got my letter tellin' you ter come," he said staring into space. 

"Yeah we did. What's wrong Hagrid?" asked Ron. 

Hagrid burst out crying. "It's Gawpy! He's not feeling too good right now and I can't really take 'im to the healer now can I," said Hagrid sniffing loudly.

"Have you told Dumbledore about him yet?" questioned Ron.

"No. I don't reckon I should bother him with something that's not very important especially after what happened to him last year," said Hagrid taking out a hakercheif and blowing his nose loudly. "He has better things to deal with right now like finding all those death eaters and stuff," said Hagrid looking proud that Dumbledore was looking for the death Eaters.

The previous year the whole school had thought that Dumbledore had been killed by Severus Snape and some other death eaters. They had buried Dumbledore and had a funeral for him. A few weeks later he came up from the ground appearing to not be dead. He had briefly explained to Harry that he had put himself in some sort of comma before Snape had hit him with the spell so it hadn't killed him. It had however drained him of all his health for weeks.

Harry nodded understanding what Hagrid was saying. The first month of the school year had already disappeared and Dumbledore hadn't talked to him except to explain what had happened to him last year. Harry still didn't know what happened with the horocrux.

"I was jus' wondering if you guys would go and talk to him sometime cause he gets a bi' lonely sometimes," said Hagrid fiddling with his hanker chief.

"Dumbledore gets lonely?" questioned Hagrid confused.

"No I mean' Gawp," said Hagrid as if this were the most obvious thing.

"Of course we will Hagrid," said Hermione at once. Harry and Ron looked at her as if she were going mad.

"We will?" asked Ron.

"Yes we will," said Hermione glaring back at him.

They made their way back up to the school slowly. Hermione told them that if they weren't going to walk back she would refuse to go back so they walked with their broomsticks at their sides.

When they got there they realized that it was about time for dinner so Harry and Ron ran back up to the Common Room to put their brooms away telling Hermione they would meet her in the Great Hall.

When they went back down to the Great Hall they took a seat next to Hermione and began digging in. After everyone was done and all the food was cleared away Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"I would just like to announce that-" He got cut off by all the candles going out all at the exact same time. Everyone began getting up and screaming.

"Silence!" roared Professor Dumbledore. It was instantly quiet. Harry and Hermione quickly got out their wands and tried to cast lumos but nothing happened.

Suddenly there was a bright light coming from the corner. "Alas Dumbledore I regret that you got away last time without dying," said a cold voice in the corner. Harry gasped. It couldn't be… Not at Hogwarts. But he knew it was. Lord Voldemort was at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. The Battle Continues

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS FOR REVIEWING GUYS! I LOV YOU ALL! I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT SOME PEOPLE SAID THAT THIS DIDN'T FOLLOW J.K. ROWLING'S STORIES. BUT ISN'T THAT THE WHOLE IDEA OF FANFICTION? TO BE CREATIVE AND HAVE FUN WRITING? WELL I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT CAUSE IT MAY NOT BE JUST LIKE HERS. OKAY SORRY… BACK TO THE STORY… OH. YEAH. PRONG HELPED ME WITH THIS CHAPTER. THANKS PRONGSIE!

Suddenly there was a bright light coming from the corner. "Alas Dumbledore I regret that you got away last time without dying," said a cold voice in the corner. Harry gasped. It couldn't be… Not at Hogwarts. But he knew it was. Lord Voldemort was at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Don't worry Albus, you won't be alive to escape this time," said the voice making Harry shiver.

"I beg to differ," said Dumbledore calmly. He quickly cast a spell and there was some sort of blue light that was blocking all of the students. "You can kill me but as long as those here are faithful to me I'll never be gone. I will not let you harm any of the students," said Dumbledore nodding at the shield he put over them all.

"You are a fool Dumbledore you care more for your students life than your own." 

Dumbledore bowed his head. "That will always be your weakness Tom," he said calmly. "Dying is not the worst thing you can do a person."

Voldemort laughed. "What is worse than dying Dumbledore?" asked Voldemort laughing coldly.

Harry wasn't watching Dumbledore or Voldemort. He was trying to find a way for him to get out of the shield without breaking it. He looked around at everyone else. They all looked terrified.

"How do I get out of here Hermione?" asked Harry.

Hermione's eyes widened, she didn't want Harry to get hurt, but she knew she had to tell him. "You can just walk out and you will be free," she whispered.

Harry quietly stepped out of the shield trying not to draw Voldmort's attention. He drew out his wand. "Stupefy," he thought pointing his wand at Voldemort. Voldemort instantly turned and shot a spell back at Harry. Harry quickly dodged it.

"Young Harry. Until you learn how to block your mind you cannot defeat me," said Voldemort as Harry walked over to stand by Dumbledore.

Block your mind quickly Harry," said Dumbledore quietly sounding frightened. "Try and do what you were taught at your occlemency lessons." Harry quickly tried to block his mind. It was hard to since the few lessons that Harry had had with Snape had usually ended up in Snape and Harry fighting. Finally he managed to block out his thoughts completely.

"I see you have determination," said Voldemort in his high cold voice that sent fear like an arrow through the hearts of people. "That will not save you. _Crucio!"_

Harry dodged the jet of light and shouted "EXPELLIARMUS!" Voldemort conjured up a blood red shield and the disarming spell bounced off of it.

Dumbledore had crept up beside Harry and started throwing spell after spell at the Dark Lord. The shield held until the last one Dumbledore shot. It hit the former Tom Riddle and he quaked.

"Why don't we bring another twist into the game?" he offered with a sinister smile. His scarlet eyes glowed with an idea. In a flash, Ron and Hermione were out of the shield Dumbledore had cast.

"If you cast a spell, I cast one. On them. Which do you choose?"

_No. No. Not them! I can't! I can't! Hermione…_ Hermione was looking at Harry with tears in her eyes. She seemed to be saying that she understood whatever Harry had to do. _No. I have to do something. I won't let them die. _ Ron stared at Harry. He tried to send his thoughts to Harry with all his might. He was thinking, _Just do it, mate. Do it. We'll be fine. _ Harry knew that they wouldn't be fine. Lord Voldemort was too cunning and powerful for that. But he had to do something.

"STUPEFY!" he yelled with all his might, and aimed not at Voldemort, but at his dearest friends. His plan was ruined. Voldemort deflected the spell and smiled at Harry and his Headmaster.

"Did you think I would let you ruin my plans young Harry?" asked the Dark Lord mercilessly. CRUCIO!" Ron and Hermione instantly started shrieking in agony. Their bodies convulsed.

"Please, please do something! Please!" Harry whispered to Dumbledore. He couldn't let it be like Neville's parents. _I love them. They're my best friends. Hermione has helped me with everything from homework, to girls, to battling Voldemort. I can't let her die. And Ron, he was there for me all those times. The Horcruxes, Snape, everything. I can't let this happen!_

Harry knew what he had to do. He saw the green light shoot out from Voldemort's wand. He started running. He didn't even have to think about what he was doing. He jumped in front of Ron and Hermione. He took the spell full on. With a thud his motionless body hit the ground and stayed there.

"Harry!" he heard someone yell before everything turned black.


	3. St Mungo's Hospital For Magical Maladie

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated for a while but I couldn't think of what to write. So sorry and thanks for everyone who reviewed. I hope you like!

"Harry!" yelled both Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione at the same time. Everyone's eyes were now on Harry who was in the middle of the room. He didn't move. They all looked up however as the lights came back on.

Lord Voldemort smiled coldly. "It is over now Dumbledore. Are you still foolish enough to think you can defeat me without the boy? I have destroyed you." 

Dumbledore turned to look at Voldemort. His eyes flashed dangerously. It was surprising that Voldemort didn't flinch when Dumbledore glared at him. "Get out Tom," he said very quietly trying to keep control over himself. You will find that good will always triumph over evil. You are the foolish one to believe that you are now safe."

Voldemort looked at Dumbledore with something that almost resembled fear and turned around and disapparated. Dumbledore who had stood completely still until that moment, now rushed over to Harry. Hermione was already weeping on the floor next to him. The students around them were talking very loudly and many were freaking out. Dumbledore raised his wand in the air and a loud sound erupted it causing everyone to be quiet.

"I must ask you all to remain calm. Please go and wait outside of the Great Hall. The teachers will look over you."

The students who were still shocked now exited through the Great Hall doors somewhat quietly and stood waiting outside. Hermione and Ron however did not move. Ron looked very shocked and Hermione was still sobbing.

Dumbledore did not try to make them move. He reached down to Harry and reached to feel his pulse. He emitted a breath of surprise when he felt a small pulse on Harry's small wrist. He turned to Professor McGonagall who was about to leave and check on the students and said, "Harry is still alive but barely. I will escort him and Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley to St. Mungos. You are in charge until I return."

Professor McGonagall even though she looked shocked nodded to him and quickly exited the Great Hall and went out to help the students. Dumbledore quickly pulled out his wand, knowing that he had no time to lose, and waved it. A small tin can that was very dirty and looked like it had once held some kind of beans appeared in front of him.

Hermione and Ron who were more silent now sat there and stared at it. Dumbledore beckoned them over to it. "This is a portkey. It will take us to St. Mungos," he told them briskly. "Hurry."

They rushed over and put their hand on the portkey while Dumbledore held his hand and Harry's on the portkey. He counted to five and they started to spin. When they finally landed Ron and Hermione fell over from the force of landing on solid ground after have been spinning all of that time. Dumbledore remained standing holding tightly onto Harry.

Dumbledore looked around for a moment then seeing what he was looking for crossed the busy street which had muggles hurrying around everywhere. Ron and Hermione looked around and saw that they were at the shopping are where St. Mungos was located. Dumbledore kept walking until he reached an old fashioned brick building called Purge and Dowse Ltd. It looked pretty quiet and gloomy. There were many closed signs on the outside of the building

When Dumbledore walked up to the door they saw that there was a sign that read CLOSED FOR REFURBISHMENT. Dumbledore leaned forward and said to the ugly girl dummy and said. "We are here with Harry Potter who has been injured.

Ron and Hermione were not surprised at all to see the dummy ned to Dumbledore and beckon them in with one of its weird looking finger. Dumbledore grabbed Hermione and Ron and they stepped through the glass.

Dumbledore walked up to the desk and quickly explained to the person at the desk what their situation was. After that Ron and Hermione did not remember much. They were later informed that Ron had collapsed and Dumbledore put them both to sleep and levitated them up to the right floor. The next thing they remembered was waking up in the hospital room.

Hermione opened her eyes and for a minute she forgot that anything had happened. She forgot that she was not back at Hogwarts waking up early so she could get ready to go to her classes. But as she tried to sit up she felt all the pain rush to her head and she instantly remembered what had happened. She lay back down again tears streaming through her closed eyes.

She fell back to sleep and later opened her eyes and saw that Dumbledore was sitting next to her bed. She tried to sit up again and quickly lay back down again. Dumbledore reached out and handed her a potion to take to make her feel better. Hermione drank it as nasty as it tasted and though her body had been aching just seconds before from the effect of the cruciatus curse she now felt fine.

Hermione sat up and quickly began bombarding (I love that word. It's so fun. Sorry back to the story…) Dumbledore with questions. "Professor is he okay? Is he alive? What happened? Where's Ron?"

Professor Dumbledore looked at her a bit amused. "I will answer those questions one at a time Miss Granger. First of all Harry is not okay. He lived but just barely. He has not awaken yet and we do not expect him to for possibly up to a week. We should just be happy he lived however. The only reason he lived was that he sacrificed himself for people he loved and Lord Voldemort has trouble dealing with that and somehow it happened to sort of dilute the spell a little bit. We imaging that in maybe two months Harry will be up again. However that is just our theory."

Hermione nodded just happy that her friend was alive. "And what about Ron?"

"Well, Ron was affected by the cruciatus curse a little more than you and he is not awake yet. He also fainted once we arrived at St. Mungos so I had to put you both to sleep. However Mr. Weasley hit his head on the corner of the desk when he fell so he may not wake up until sometime tomorrow and even then he will be terribly sore."

Hermione nodded and tried to hold back a yawn.

"As for you Miss Granger you should probably be getting some sleep."

Hermione barely had time to nod again because her vision went blurry and her eyes slowly fluttered shut.


	4. Wake Up

Hermione woke up early the next morning and quietly got out of her bed. She looked around her room and saw that no one was in there. Hermione thought for a minute then decided to go and look for Ron or Harry. She walked out of her room and saw that there were only two other healers in the hallway and neither of them were looking at her.

Hermione was a little mad because she was wearing one of those hospital dresses so she looked very ridiculous. Her hair was also sticking up in every direction as a result of not brushing it.

She peeked into one of the rooms and quickly took her head back out as she saw that there was someone with blood all over them laying in there. After that she was a bit shaken so she went to the reference desk on that floor and asked where Ronald Weasley's room was.

The grumpy lady, who had previously been asleep before Hermione woke her up, glared suspiciously at Hermione but told her the room number and pointed her down the hall.

Hermione stopped when she got to the room and peeked in. She saw that no one was in there. She was half surprised that Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the Weasley's weren't in here looking after Ron, but she decided that they must be helping Dumbledore with something that had to do with the Order.

She looked in the hallway to make sure that no one was watching her and slipped in the room to see Ron. She went over to the edge of his bed and saw him laying there motionless. She saw a dried blood spot on his head and winced. She was glad that she couldn't remember Ron falling. It looked like it must have been pretty nasty.

She sat down and stared at him. He wasn't moving and for a minute she was scared that he wasn't alive, but then he rolled over and started muttering. She sighed in relief.

Later that day Ron woke up and the healers gave him potions to make him better. By the end of that day both Ron and Hermione were feeling fine, but Harry had shown no sign of improvement.

Hermione was now staying with Ron at the Burrow. Her parents were very worried about her and had wanted her to come home, but Hermione explained to them that she was staying at the Burrow until Harry got better, and then she would go back to Hogwarts, where there were now Ministry Officials as well as members of the Order watching over everyone. 

Professor Dumbledore had been coming to the hospital every night to check on Harry. The week passed by pretty slowly for Ron and Hermione who would just sit at the Burrow talking or even studying if they couldn't find anything else to do.

Soon it was Saturday night and Hermione and Ginny were sitting in her room playing wizards chess. Ginny was having trouble concentrating though. Ron was also sitting there giving them tips. Finally Ginny slumped in her chair. "I don't want to play," she said looking at Hermione. 

Hermione got up and gave Ginny a hug. Ginny had been taking Harry's injury very badly. Hermione was just going to give Ginny a talk about Harry being better soon, when George popped out of the air.

"Harry's woken up!" he said very loudly and popped back downstairs. Ginny got up and dashed down the stairs as Hermione and Ron, who could apparate now, apparated down stairs. 

Mrs. Weasley was getting her cloak on. "Ginny dear. I will travel with you and Arthur and everyone else will apparate," she said happily.

Hermione and Ron didn't even bother to wait for Mr. Weasley. They just looked at each other nodded and they appeared in front of the shop, Purge and Dowse Ltd. and told the dummy they were here to visit Harry Potter. The dummy nodded and they were sucked inside.

Hermione and Ron made their way as quickly as possible up to the fourth floor. When they got there they asked the lady at the Reference desk the room number and ran down the hallway. Many of the healers glared at them and asked them to be quiet.

Hermione and Ron stopped when they got to the room. Hermione pulled the door open and saw Harry laying down on the bed with a healer next to him feeding him a potion. "Harry!" said Hermione loudly, then clamped her hand over her mouth as the healer looked at her disapprovingly.

Harry looked over at her and Ron and managed to smile. "How are you feeling mate?" asked Ron.

Harry took a breath then said. "Who… are you?" Ron and Hermione's jaw dropped.


	5. memory Loss

Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing! I'm not updating until I get 20 reviews! Okay! Okay! Anyway…

Hermione stared at him. "What do you mean Harry?" she asked on the verge of tears. "It's us, Ron and Hermione.

Harry stared blankly at the two of them.

Hermione looked over to Ron and burst into tears. "He doesn't remember us!" she wailed putting her head down on Ron's shoulder sobbing. Ron looked shocked himself.

"Mate?" he asked Harry uncertainly.

"Do I know you?" Harry asked looking at the two of them trying to work out who they could be.

"Do you know your name Harry?" asked Hermione looking hopeful and leaning on his bed.

"Yeah. I'm Harry," he said proudly. "Harry Potter."

Hermione looked at Ron confused. "How come he can't remember us?" she asked Ron.

Hermione and Ron both looked up as Professor Dumbledore strode quickly into the room. He stopped when he saw that Harry was awake and sitting up.

"Ah. I thought I might find you two here," he said nodding to Hermione and Ron. "Harry," he said acknowledging him with a nod of his head. How are you?"

"I'm good Professor," said Harry. "I'm just confused on who these two people are and why they are in my room.

Hermione and Ron saw Dumbledore's eyes fill with understanding. "I see," he said nodding his head. He looked at Hermione and Ron with sympathy in his eyes. "Harry may be suffering from a concussion therefore he may have problems with memory loss for a while."

Hermione and Ron looked at Dumbledore. "How long will this memory thing last?" Ron asked Dumbledore looking alarmed.

"Possibly up to a week," Dumbledore said. "We will probably give him a sleeping potion for some of this time until he is feeling better." 

Harry was looking back and forth between everyone. "I don't understand. What is going on here Professor?" he asked looking at Ron and Hermione and sounding irritated.

That was the last straw for Hermione. She burst into tears and ran out the door crying. Ron looked undecided about what to do but finally decided to go after Hermione and took of after her leaving Harry alone with Dumbledore. 

"Harry why don't you drink some of this," said Dumbledore taking a vile out from his robes and handing it to Harry. 

Harry sat up weakly and looked at Dumbledore suspiciously. "Why? What is it?"

"It's something that will make you feel better," said Dumbledore meeting his gaze unflinchingly.

Harry nodded and took a sip. He yawned and his head fell back on the pillow and he dropped the glass vile onto the floor where it instantly shattered into millions of little pieces.

"Get some sleep young Harry," he said and took out his wand, fixed the vial, and walked out of the room.

Ron finally caught Hermione in the elevator where she was going down. She pressed the one button and sat down on the floor crying. Ron ran into the elevator making it just before the doors closed. He looked down at Hermione and helped her up.

"It's okay Hermione," he said patting her on the back. "Harry will be better soon. Dumbledore says that he should have the rest of his memory back by the end of this week," he told her not quite believing himself.

Hermione nodded and put her head on Ron's shoulder. Ron put his arms around her waist and held her tight. Hermione raised her head and looked into Ron's eyes. They were so close. She felt Ron leaning in… Then they both jumped as the elevator doors opened and a bell rang somewhere in the distance. 

They quickly broke apart and stepped out of the elevator. "Let's go to my house and we can get some sleep," said Ron to Hermione who nodded. They looked around at the crowd of noisy people that were all in St. Mungo's. They saw a man walk in holding a bat in his hands that was talking. They saw another girl who had grass growing out of her face.

"Let's apparate," said Hermione not able to stand the loud noise. Ron nodded. They both disappeared with a pop and ended up in the kitchen of the burrow. Mrs. Weasley who had been sitting at the table jumped and stood up quickly.

"Hello. Why don't you two go up to your rooms and get some sleep and you can tell us about your visit later," said Mrs. Weasley. "Dumbledore warned us not to go up and see Harry yet," she said explaining why she had not come up to Harry's room too. Hermione nodded.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," she said gratefully.

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Ginny is already up in the room," she told Hermione. "Could you try and comfort her? She won't let me go anywhere near the door."

Hermione nodded and her and Ron headed up the stairs. Once they reached the top they paused and looked at each other.

"Night," said Ron to Hermione.

"Night," said Hermione not moving. 

Ron took a step forward, gave Hermione a peck on the cheek and turned around and walked down the hallway to his room. Hermione reached up and felt her lips. She stared after Ron. She slowly made her way back to the room that she was sharing with Ginny.

She found Ginny inside on her bed sleeping and she was still wearing her clothes. Hermione briefly thought about changing into her p.j.s but she decided that she was just to tired, so she just climbed into her bed and fell asleep.


	6. Memories

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thank you everyone for reviewing this story. Okay some things about the last chapter. I put that Ron kissed Hermione on the cheek, but yes it was supposed to be on the lips, so I will change that.

"Ron! Wake up!" yelled Hermione impatiently. "Get up already!"

"Go away," mumbled Ron turning over and putting his pillow over his head. He stayed like that for a minute before he seemed to come to reality. He sat up quickly and then went right back down as his head bashed into Hermione's.

Hermione squeaked.

"Are you okay?" he asked her with his eyes closed and his hand on his head.

"Yes. But we have to get up! Harry's better!" said Hermione. "He regained part of his memory according to Dumbledore. We're supposed to go and visit him." 

"Tell mom that I'll be down in a few minutes," he told Hermione not wanting to get up with her in there since he wasn't wearing a shirt. But it wasn't his fault! He hadn't expected a crazy girl to burst into his room at-he looked at his alarm clock-8:00 in the morning.

Hermione was practically skipping as she left the room to go and tell Mrs. Weasley that Ron would be down in a few minutes.

When everyone had eaten and gotten dressed they all gathered in front of the door to apparate, besides Ginny who would be taking a portkey with Mrs. Weasley since she wasn't old enough to apparate.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other anxiously and grinned. They both disappeared with a pop and landed in the lobby of St. Mungos. They walked over to the elevator and pressed the button.

As the elevator doors began to slide shut Ron was beginning to feel a little nervous. He hadn't really talked to Hermione since the other night. He probably should have suggested that they wait for everyone else before heading up to Harry's room.

Hermione was looking at the ground and messing with her sweaty fingers. Never had an elevator ride seemed to take so long to her. She looked up and saw Ron staring at her. They both averted their eyes back to the ground.

Finally they heard a ding and the elevator doors slid open. Hermione sighed in relief. They both walked together until they reached Harry's room. Hermione stopped outside.

"I hope that he really does have his memory back," she murmured. "It's so hard to see him this way."

Ron nodded.

Hermione put her hand on the knob and slowly pushed the door open.

"Hey guys," said Harry from his bed. He grinned weakly at the two of them.

"Oh my god!" screamed Hermione. She ran over to his bed and started hugging him and kissing his cheek. Ron glared slightly at the second part but grinned at Harry and they both rolled their eyes at the over emotional Hermione.

Ron felt a happy feeling inside. It was great to have his best mate back.

The rest of the Weasley's burst in through the door and there was a mix of emotions.

Ginny looked like she was about to cry. She walked over to Harry's bed and gave him a hug. Fred and George girnned.

"Hey mate. How ya feelin?"

"A lot better," answered Harry grinning at everyone while giving Ginny a hug.

Mrs. Weasley rushed over to the bed crying. "Oh Harry dear, we were so afraid," she wasn't able to finish herself for she was now sobbing.

The door to the hospital building burst open yet again and this time it was Albus Dumbledore.

"I have very important news," he announced to everyone. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is now closed."

Everyone gasped.


	7. The Kiss

Author's Note: I have decided that I will be much better with updating now that it's summer and I have more time. Thanks to all the reviewers!

Everyone began talking very loudly to each other and asking questions.

Harry lay back in his bed and shut his eyes. He had been afraid that this would happen. He didn't know what to do. Hogwarts had been his home for 6 1/2 years and it had been so much more of a home than Privet Drive. Now it was closed and he wouldn't be able to go back.

"Why would it be closed down, Albus?" asked Mrs. Weasley hushing all of the others.

"The Ministry has decided that it was time. There have been numerous problems or situations to do with the Voldemort-Some of the Weasley's flinched-that were connected with Hogwarts and this last attack seemed to be the last straw for many of the Board," said Dumbledore sadly.

"Hogwarts was one of the safest places in the world. Just because there were a few attacks. There were attacks many other places, but you don't see them closing down," said Harry angrily.

"Yes Harry, but that is exactly it. If the place that people believe to be the safest is all of a sudden getting attacked people are going to get nervous and that is what happened here," said Dumbledore smiling down at Harry. "I am glad to see that you are better, Harry," he said smiling kindly.

"They can't do this!" said Harry ignoring Dumbledore's last sentence. The Weasley's and Hermione were standing there looking back and forth from Harry and then back to Dumbledore.

"I tried to talk to them, but they will not be persuaded," said Dumbledore and then turning his attention back to the Weasley's, "Arthur and Molly, I need to see you privately so if you would follow me. The rest of you can wait here."

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley followed Dumbledore out the door, and everyone else stood around looking glum.

"We're going to go and get some tea," said Fred and him and George left too.

"Ron, I just remembered something that I left downstairs. You can come with me to get it," said Hermione.

"What could you have left downstairs? We were only here for-oh! I remember now," he said as Hermione glared at him and gave him a pointed look. "Right well we'll be back soon. You can stay here with Harry," said Ron as Hermione dragged him out.

That left Ginny and Harry in the room together.

"Listen, Harry," said Ginny looking into his hazel eyes. "I know what you told me at the end of the year, but I can't stand it anymore. I need you. I can't live without you," she said her amber eyes filling with tears.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Ginny cut him off, "No. Just listen to what I have to say first. When you got hurt I felt like a part of me was being torn out. Then you woke up and I was so happy, but it turned out you couldn't remember anything. It killed me. I have never felt this way about anyone before. I love you."

Harry lay in shock. Ginny, the girl who he had loved since the 6th year now said she loved him. He knew that he needed her as much as she needed him. He sat up and brought her closer.

"I love you too, Ginny," he whispered and leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips. When they pulled apart Ginny was crying. He wiped the tears off of her face. "Don't cry," he murmured.

Outside the door Hermione and Ron decided to walk around for a while. "It's so great having Harry back," said Hermione looking into Ron's face. 

"I know. It feels good to have my best mate back," admitted Ron looking back at her. This is so stupid he thought to himself. It had been so awkward since he had kissed her the other night. I should just tell her it was an accident, and that way at least we can be friends again.

He stopped and faced her. He opened his mouth and was about to tell her when he looked into her eyes. Instead of telling her, he did the worst possible thing. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. Suddenly he pulled back. He ran his hand through his hair mentally cursing himself. What if Hermione didn't like him like that?

"Listen, Hermione. If you don't like me that's fine, but I can't live like this any longer. I had to tell you. If you want I can just-" He was cut off as Hermione got closer and kissed him on the lips. He put an arm around her waist and deepened the kiss.

Hermione pulled back. "Does that answer your question?" she whispered. Ron smiled and pulled her back to him.


	8. Snape and Malfoy

Author's Note: Thanks to danismane for reviewing my story! Okay here I go. I want 35 reviews before I update! Thanks!

Harry was sitting in his hospital bed reading a magazine. He was getting bored so easily these days. Staying in the hospital was definitely not fun. He wasn't allowed to get up, except to go to the bathroom, and even then he needed a nurse to help him. He felt like he was going to die if he didn't get some fresh air soon.

"Harry!" shouted Ginny, as she, Hermione, and Ron burst into his room. Harry looked up in surprise. They said down at the desk that you were getting better quicker than expected and we're allowed to take you home.

"I can leave?" asked Harry excitedly.

"Yeah. Mom said to bring you back to the Burrow and she'll come by and pick up your stuff later."

"Do you think you'll be able to apparate?" asked Hermione, "because if not we can take you by floo," she said worriedly.

"I'll be fine Hermione," said Harry grinning.

"I tried to tell her that there was no way you would want to take floo, but she didn't listen," said Ron grinning.

Hermione shrugged.

"Well that's it?" asked Harry. "I can just apparate, and be out of here?"

Ginny nodded.

"I should have thought of that before! I could've escaped- I mean left- so much earlier." 

They all laughed.

"Well see ya back at the burrow," said Ron, and with a pop they all disappeared (Ginny was now able to apparate, as she had gone to get her test while Harry was in the hospital).

Harry reappeared in the kitchen of the burrow with a loud pop.

"Harry, dear! You're back!" said Mrs. Weasley running over to give him a hug. She jumped as her timer beeped. She rushed back over to the oven and opened it releasing the wonderful smell of strawberry pie into the kitchen. We'll need to feed you more. That hospital food is no good," she said looking at how skinny Harry had gotten. "I will make us all a big breakfast.

Harry grinned at Ron as the rest of them popped into the kitchen as well. "It's good to be back," said Harry.

"It's good to have you back," said Ron.

Hermione and Ginny sat down at the table. Harry looked out the window and saw the little owl that carried the daily prophet flying in. He took the paper from it, as Ron gave the little owl five knuts.

Harry unfolded the paper and immediately a title caught his eye:

**HOGWARTS TEACHER A FRAUD**

Severus Snape was accused of being a death eater many years ago, however he was excused as his witness, Dumbledore stood up for him saying that he had "quit" working for the Dark Lord, before his downfall and had turned a spy on them at a great risk of his life. After being excused Severus Snape got a job teaching at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, under the headmaster Albus Dumbledore himself.

Many believed that Snape was still a death eater and merely pretending, but Dumbledore stuck up for him saying that you had to give people a second chance. So Severus Snape taught at Hogwarts for many years, as the potions master. Last year he was given the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. However at the end of the year during the death eater attack, Snape joined the death eaters, after halfway killing Albus Dumbledore, who he believed to be dead. Snape is now believed to be the Dark Lord's most faithful servant.

"I should have killed the little bastard," he said his teeth clenched. "I knew there was something weird about him. It would have been my fault if Dumbledore had really died."

"Harry, there is no way that that could have been your fault," said Ginny looking sad. "Everyone else trusted him too. Even Dumbledore trusted him."

Harry looked down at the paper and saw another article.

**DARK LORD RECRUITING YOUNG ONES**

The Dark Lord recently accepted Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, to be a death eater. We have sources that announce that the last school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Draco Malfoy attempted to kill Albus Dumbledore many different times unsuccessfully. Many rumors state that when Draco failed the Dark Lord called in Severus to do the job for him.

Draco Malfoy, who had taken his father's place as death eater, has proven to be very dangerous and is capable of killing. He recently murdered Arabella Fig, who was a squib. He snuck into her house and murdered her. Malfoy is very dangerous and many suspect that he will be trying to get his father, Lucius Malfoy, our of Azkaban.

Harry looked up from the article in shock. Malfoy had killed Mrs. Fig? He couldn't believe it. He had known Mrs. Fig for almost his whole life. He couldn't imagine her not being in her cabbage-smelling house with her many cats. Recently Harry had discovered Mrs. Fig not to be a muggle as he suspected, but a squib.

"What is it, Harry?" questioned Hermione looking at his pale face in concern. Harry shoved the newspaper over to her and Ron and pointed to the accusing article. Harry felt a surge of hate run through his body as he thought of Malfoy.

He had always hated him, but he would have never suspected him to turn into a death eater. At first he had felt a little sorry, after hearing what Malfoy had told Dumbledore about having no choice and being killed if he didn't do this, but he knew that Dumbledore had offered him protection and Malfoy could have accepted it, and everything would be fine.

"Breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Weasley called up to Fred and George. They all came down and sat at the table. Harry looked at the bacon and eggs and waffles on his plate, and felt as if he were about to be sick. He couldn't eat.

He thought once more of Snape. He felt hate that he had only felt once before run through his body and he promised to himself that one day he would kill Severus Snape. He would enjoy Snape begging him not to kill him, but he would torture him. He had killed his parents. He deserved to die.


	9. Confusion

Author's Note: Hey. I told you guys I would be updating much faster and I am! Yay! I am so proud of myself! Lol. Thank you for all of the reviews!

It had been about a week since Harry had gotten out of the hospital, and Hermione had returned to her parents house for a while (she would be coming back a few days before the wedding). It felt very strange not going to Hogwarts, or having anything to do. The adults- that now, sadly included Fred and George- would often leave to work on something or another that had to do with the Order.

Mrs. Weasley had been very anxious lately, because Bill and Fleur's wedding was in a week. She had been seen running around the house muttering strange things like, "Cake. Got to buy a cake." What at first had started out as a small wedding was now very big and expensive, as Fleur's parents were French, and had a lot of money.

The wedding would occur at a large Hall, where Mr. And Mrs. Weasley had been married, though their wedding had been much smaller. Ginny and Gabrielle were both going to be bridesmaids and for the best man Ron had been chosen, as Charlie had refused to do it, and Fred and George definitely could not be trusted. Percy hadn't even been mentioned, and was invited to the wedding, but no one really expected him to show up.

Ron was not particularly pleased at this, because it meant having to be told what to do all the time and he had to be measured over and over again for his dress robes.

Harry decided to talk to tell Ron his plans. He went up to the room that they now shared in the attic and saw Ron sitting on his bed reading a book on quidditch. "Hey, Ron, I decided that after the wedding- Ron grimaced at the word- I am going to go to Number 4 Privet Drive for the last time, and make sure I didn't leave anything there.

Ron looked up startled. "You're not going to stay there though, are you?" he asked.

"No, no," Harry assured him. "I just have to go back one more time." 

"Okay," said Ron understanding. "I think it might be best if you didn't tell mom though. She's worried enough about the wedding as it is. You can just go and me and Hermione will cover for you."

"Thanks, mate," said Harry nodding. "So," he said ginning and changing the subject, "what's up with you and Hermione?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Ron looking down at his book and turning the color of a red tomato.

"Come on mate, you can't think I'm that stupid," said Harry grinning.

"Well, what's up with you and Ginny?" asked Ron changing the subject.

Harry shrugged. "We've decided to be friends for a while."

"Is that why you've been meeting every night for the past week in the garden to snog?" asked Ron smugly grinning.

It was Harry's turn to turn red. "How did you know?" he asked Ron.

"Didn't Ginny warn you that the last two steps creak?" questioned Ron grinning.

Harry shook his head and laughed. "Okay, okay. We're sort of more than friends." 

"Fine, then me and Hermione are also sort of more than friends," responded Ron.

"Ron!" came Mrs. Weasley's loud voice from downstairs, "we need you so that we can check that your dress robes fit you, one more time." 

Harry laughed as Ron smacked himself on the head with the book he had been reading. Ron exited the room.

A few minutes later Mrs. Weasley came up the stairs. "Ron!" she yelled walking into the room.

"Oh hello, Harry, dear. Have you seen Ron?" she asked him.

"I thought he said he was going downstairs to check on his robes," said Harry.

"Well, he never came down. Come to think of it I haven't seen Hermione ever since she got here either," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Hermione's here?" asked Harry.

"Yes, she got here about ten minutes ago."

Harry tried to hide back a smile. He was pretty sure he knew where Ron was.

"Well if you see him, tell him to come downstairs," said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry nodded and after she left, decided to go see if he could find Ginny.

He walked into her room and stopped. He saw her sitting on her bed, next to another guy who looked about her age.

"Ginny?" he questioned. "I thought you loved me," he said hurt.

Ginny opened her mouth.


	10. The Wedding

Author's Note: Hey. I hope you guys liked my last chapter! Hehe. I was thinking about waiting a long time before updating to make it more suspenseful, but I'm not that mean so here we go again. So this might be a bit of a cliffhanger, but at least you know that I will update soon! I want 45 reviews before I update. Love ya guys!

Ginny opened her mouth. "Harry. I'd like you to meet my _cousin_ Ted," she said looking at Harry to make sure he understood.

Harry felt relieved. He didn't think that Ginny would cheat on him, but that had definitely scared him. Harry decided that he didn't like Ted that much.

"Hello," said Harry to the boy and turned back to Ginny. "Have you seen Ron or Hermione?" he asked.

"No," said Ginny surprised. "I didn't even know that Hermione was here." 

"Me neither," muttered Harry.

"Is there something going on in between the two of them?" asked Ginny suspiciously.

"Er-," said Harry not wanting to give away Ron's secret.

Ginny seemed to find the answer in his face. She burst out laughing. "Looks like Ron's finally gotten over Krum snogging Hermione, now that he's doing it himself," she said grinning.

Harry grinned back. "Yeah, but I still wouldn't mention Krum anywhere near Ron." 

"Well I'll just leave you two alone," said Ted who was starting to look a little uncomfortable.

"So why is he here?" asked Harry.

"Well, they live in Italy, so they came down for the wedding a little early, and mum said that they could stay with us. I mean we have so much extra room," said Ginny sarcastically.

"That's a lot of people staying here, with Hermione staying here too," said Harry.

"Yeah, well since Fred and George moved out, Ted and Aunt Vicki and Uncle Arthur are staying there, and George is staying in Percy's old room. Hermione is staying in my room with me," announced Ginny.

A few days later, the wedding was finally there. Everyone was happy to have it finally be there, so that when it was done, things wouldn't be so crazy.

It was the morning of the wedding, so everyone was rushing around like crazy.

Harry was in the bedroom that he and Ron shared, by himself, because Mrs. Weasley had dragged Ron away to get ready.

Harry put on his new dress robes and tried, unsuccessfully, to flatten his hair a little. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," he called still trying to work the gel into his hair.

Hermione walked in, in a pair of new light blue dress robes with perfect curls in her long hair. "Hi, Harry," she said stepping over the pile of junk that lay on the floor.

"I cannot get my hair to flatten out!" said Harry throwing the bottle of gel onto the floor in frustration.

"Here," said Hermione. She took out her wand. "Retaligo," she said pointing it at Harry's head.

Harry felt a tingling sensation on his head. He looked into the mirror. He couldn't believe it. His hair was actually laying flat on his head. He grinned at Hermione.

"Anyways," said Hermione putting her wand away and tucking her hair behind her hair. "I came up to tell you that we are leaving in five minutes and you should come downstairs."

"I'm coming," said Harry taking one last look in the mirror and putting his wand in his pocket.

When they got downstairs they found Mr. And Mrs. Weasley counting to make sure they had everybody.

"Let's get into the cars," said Mr. Weasley ushering everyone out the door. Harry looked around to find Ginny.

They walked outside and saw three sleek black cars waiting to take them to the wedding. Harry managed to get into the car with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. He grabbed the seat next to Ginny.

He looked at her. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a pale gold color dress with sparkles everywhere. Her hair was done in an elegant bun at the top of her head with a few perfect curls hanging down.

"You look beautiful," Harry whispered to her, not able to take his eyes off of her.

"You look beautiful too," she whispered back giggling.

Harry mock pouted and poked her in the stomach.

"Enough flirting you two," said Ron rolling his eyes. "There are other people in the car." 

"Don't even go there, Ron," said Ginny. "Everyone knows what you and Hermione have been doing together," she said making a face at him.

Ron's ears turned pink. "Ginny," he said annoyingly. "Mind your own business!" 

"Then you can mind your own business Ron. I would think you wouldn't mind as much, now that you're getting some too," Ginny said smirking.

"Ginny Anne Weasley!" yelled Ron.

Ginny turned so she wouldn't have to look at Ron, and Ron did the same thing. Harry and Hermione grinned at each other.

Finally the car came to a stop. They all piled out of the car. There was a big sign that read: Carnara Hall, in fancy letters.

Mrs. Weasley rushed them all inside. Once inside, an usher showed Harry and Hermione to their seats. Ginny and Ron were swept away to finish getting ready. 

"So, Ron said you were going to go to Privet Drive after the wedding," said Hermione to Harry once they had sat down.

"Yeah. I decided that was one thing that I need to get done," said Harry.

"Do you think your aunt and uncle will be surprised to see you?" asked Hermione anxiously.

"Well, I might have to stupefy them to be allowed in," said Harry laughing.

Hermione looked nervous.

"Well, Dumbledore did warn them that I would be coming back at least one more time," said Harry in defense. 

"Do you want for us to come with you?" asked Hermione.

"No. I think this is just something that I have to do on my own," Harry said feeling a little guilty for lying to them. He stuck up for himself. He would be going to Privet Drive, he just hadn't told them where he would be going after that.

"Okay. But if you need anything we'll be ready to help you," said Hermione. 

"Thanks," said Harry and he grinned nervously at her.

Hermione was sure that there was something that Harry hadn't told them all, but she put it out of her head as the wedding started.

When Ginny walked down the isle Harry's heart fluttered. She looked beautiful. She grinned nervously at him. Next to her, Harry recognized Gabrielle, Fleur's younger sister. He had seen her once before, when he rescued her from the lake during the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Finally the bride walked down the isle. Fleur looked beautiful in a long white dress. It wasn't too fancy, but it made her look beautiful. Her shimmering hair was put up in a half bun, with part of it hanging down. She walked over and stood next to Bill.

The guy gave his speech and at the end said, "You may kiss the bride," everyone cheered and clapped as Bill and Fleur kissed. Fleur was crying and looked very happy.

The wedding was over. Everyone met outside. The bride and her husband got into a white limo and it was driven away. They were going to Italy to spend their honeymoon there.

Harry looked at his watch. The wedding had taken two hours. He met up with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. "You did amazing," he told Ginny distractedly kissing her on the lips.

He looked at Ron and Hermione. "I am going now. I will meet you guys back at the Burrow," he announced.

They nodded. "Good luck Harry," said Ginny giving him a smile. Harry smiled back and with a pop he apparated to the Dursley's.

He looked up at the house that he had stayed at for so many years. The house that at one time had been like hell to him. Harry slowly walked up the driveway, noticing Mr. Dursley's brand new car.

He walked up to the door and hesitantly knocked.

A few minutes later the door was swung open.

"You?" said a voice of Mr. Dursley sounding disgusted. He slammed the door shut.

All of a sudden Harry felt a build up of anger. These were the people that had treated him like shit for his whole life. He didn't deserve this. He took out his wand and raided it in the air. He opened his mouth and-


	11. Godric's Hollow

Author's Note: Hey guys. I hope you like this chapter. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I was having some trouble so yeah. My computer wouldn't let me submit any of the documents or anything so it's not my fault! But I won't wait this long next time. I promise!

The door swung open again and Harry put his wand down in surprise. He could see how surprised Mr. Dursley looked. He took one glance at Harry's wand and took two steps back.

"What do you want?" he asked Harry glaring at his wand.

"I came here to tell you that I will never return here again," said Harry. "I hope you realize your mistakes and fix your son before it's too late."

Mr. Dursley's face was turning purple. "Don't you dare tell me how to raise my son!" he said. "We took you in out of the goodness of our hearts and this is the thanks we get?"

"Well thank you. Thank you for making the first eleven years of my life the most miserable I've ever had."

With that Harry turned around and walked away. The only reason why he had really gone there was because Dumbledore had said that he should visit one more time. Harry looked around the street to make sure that no one was there. When he was satisfied. He turned around and disappeared with a pop.

When Harry opened his eyes he looked around. He saw a neighborhood with very nice and big houses. He knew where he was. He looked around. He saw an empty lot and immediately knew that this is where he had spent the first year of his life.

He walked over to the place where his house had used to be. He bent down on the ground and felt hot tears fall from his eyes as he imagined how different his life would have been if his parents had been alive. He knew it would have been very different.

After several minutes of just kneeling there, Harry slowly got up. He walked over to the black gates and looked inside. He saw many gravestones. He opened the door to the gate and let himself in.

He walked along the path looking at the graves around him. Then he saw what had been the reason he had come here: His parent's graves. He slowly walked over to them. He knelt down on the ground and looked. He touched the cold stone and ran his hands over the words James Potter. He felt a chill run up his spine. Underneath his name it read: A strong and caring man.

He turned to see his mothers. Lily Potter. Underneath her name it read: Brave, loving, and helpful, she influenced everyone who knew her. Harry looked at the two graves sitting next to each other. Behind them he saw what must have been his grandparent's graves. Marie and Arthur Potter.

He looked back at his parent's grave. This was Snape's fault, he though. All of this. Harry knew that he would never rest in peace until he had killed Severus Snape.

Harry looked at his parents grave one last time, and stood up. He swung around.

"Who's there?" he said. He looked around and his face hardened as he saw Draco Malfoy. "You," he said the hatred displayed in his voice.

"Scared, Potter?" asked Malfoy.

"Of what?" asked Harry. He was seething with anger. It was taking all of his self-control not to attack Malfoy.

"Me."

"You're the one who should be scared of me," said Harry. "You did some stupid things. Dumbledore made an offer. He could've saved you and your family! But instead you go around killing innocent people." 

"On the contrary. The people aren't innocent. They're mudbloods or muggles who deserve nothing more than death, beside, you're forgetting that it wasn't me who actually attempted to kill Dumbledore."

"I know who attempted to kill him," said Harry through clenched teeth. "At least he's gone now. He's not at Hogwarts with Dumbledore. Voldemort doesn't have a spy on the inside anymore. Snape can't just apologize to Dumbledore this time. It won't work. Dumbledore's not that stupid."

"You'd be surprised, Potter," said Malfoy smirking. 

Harry had heard all that he could take. He lunged at Malfoy angrily. He flew back threw the air, as Malfoy fired a curse at him.

"The Dark Lord has taught me a few tricks, Potter."

Harry quickly got up and pointed his wand at Malfoy, "_Stupefy_!"

Malfoy deflected it with a flick of his wand and pointed his wand back at Harry. A large gash appeared on Harry's cheek. Harry glared at him.

"Oh don't worry, Potter. By the time I'm done with you you won't even be able to glare at me," said Malfoy. He smirked.

"Don't even pretend that you're going to kill me. I know better. Voldemort wants to do that himself- What? Don't like hearing your master's name?" asked Harry as Malfoy flinched. "What did he send you here to do anyway?" asked Harry.

"That is none of your business."

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled noticing that Malfoy was getting distracted. Malfoy slid to the ground. Harry stood above him. He looked down at the pale figure in disgust. "This is for what you tried to do to Dumbledore," said Harry.

With one last touch to his parent's grave he apparated back to the Weasley's. He walked through the kitchen and heard Mrs. Weasley's loud voice. It was so lovely. Even though Bill still has his scar, that's not what's important. They love each other," she said bursting into happy tears.

"Mrs. Weasley, Harry interrupted her and Mr. Weasley's conversation. "I need to talk to Dumbledore! It's urgent."

"Oh my!" she said looking at Harry's face. He had blood dripping down his chin. "Dear, let's just get you cleaned up first," she said walking over to him. Mr. Weasley who had been sitting beside her looked worried.

Harry pulled away from her. "I need to speak to Dumbledore," he repeated.

Molly looked over to Arthur. "Arthur dear, could you go and get Dumbledore for me?" she asked. "I will get Harry cleaned up.

She took out her wand and began healing his cuts, while Mr. Weasley went to get Dumbledore.

Harry heard the front door open. Dumbledore walked into the kitchen.

"Professor," said Harry. He stood up ignoring Mrs. Weasley's protests.

Dumbledore held up his finger. "Molly, Arthur, could I have a moment alone with Harry?'

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley nodded and left Harry and Dumbledore alone in the kitchen.

"What is it Harry?" he asked once they were alone. His bright blue eyes looked concerned.

"I visited Godric's Hollow today, and I was about to leave when Malfoy turned up. He was acting weird. He just kept insulting me and attacking me. Then I said something about Snape and how at least Voldemort didn't have a spy anymore and how you wouldn't forgive Snape even if he apologized this time. Then Malfoy said that I'd be surprised." 

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "Did he tell you why he turned up at Godric's Hollow?"

"No. He didn't say why."

"Well, he could have come to give you that information."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry quickly.

"Well, Malfoy shows up for no apparent reason, and the only thing that you get out of it was that there is perhaps some sort of spy, or he thinks that I will forgive Severus."

"So you think that Voldemort ordered him there just to give me that information?" asked Harry.

"Maybe, maybe not. We cannot be sure, however I will look into it," said Dumbledore standing up. "Thank you for telling me this."

He walked into the other room. "Thank you for letting me intrude in your house," said Dumbledore to Molly and Arthur.

"It was no problem, Albus," said Mr. Weasley.

"Is everything alright?" asked Mrs. Weasley. She looked worried.

"Perfectly fine," said Dumbledore giving them a charming smile. He let himself out the door.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all ran in from the other room, once Dumbledore had left.

"What happened?"

"Well, I was at Godric's Hollow and Draco showed up," he said. He was starting to get tired of explaining the situation over and over.

"Are you alright?" asked Ginny. She looked a little bit worried.

Harry nodded.

"Let's give Harry some space," said Mrs. Weasley bustling into the room. "Let's let him rest for a while and then he can explain his story to all us."

Harry was grateful for Mrs. Weasley.

"I think I'll just go in my room and rest for a while," said Harry. He gave Ginny a look, and headed up the stairs.

He saw Ginny's door was shut and slipped into her room. Ginny looked up from her book as he walked in. "Hey!" She dropped the book she was reading and ran over and gave him a big hug. "What happened?" she asked, looking worried.

"Harry carried her over to the bed and sat her down. "Well I went to Privet Drive first, and the Dursley's weren't very happy to see me, but there wasn't anything that they could do about it, because I had my wand, so they didn't do anything terrible." Ginny snarled.

"I never liked them," she said. "How was Godric's Hollow?" she asked him.

Harry explained to her what had happened and what Draco Malfoy had said. 

"Oh Harry. Why is it always you who gets into trouble like this?" she asked and wrapped her arms around him. Harry lay down and pulled her with him. Within minutes, they were both asleep.


	12. Letter From the Ministry

Author's Note: Hey. Sorry it's been so long, but I had a basketball tournament and then right after that I had to go straight to a funeral in Canada and I just got back, so don't be too harsh on me. Also on my birthday I was gone. Don't be too harsh.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Came a very loud voice from right near Harry's head.

Harry opened his eyes and blearily peered around the room. He saw Ron-he could only tell it was him because of the red hair-standing right above his head. Harry reached to the nightstand and put his glasses on.

"What's going on?" he said.

"You're bloody sleeping with my sister and you ask me what's wrong? I'll kill you!"

Harry glanced next to him and saw Ginny sleeping. "Um Ron. We didn't like-" 

"Shut up! I am so sick of this crap! Everyone lets you get away with anything, because you're the famous Harry Potter. Well I'm not going to bow down and treat you like a saint. You make me sick."

"What the heck?" Ginny sat up in bed and took in the situation pretty fast. "Ron, what are you doing?" she asked, her voice dangerously low.

"I'm trying to tell him that we didn't even do anything, but he is not listening very well." Harry glared right back at Ron.

Ginny slapped her forehead. "Ron if you don't get out right now I will hex you into oblivion," said Ginny.

Ron looked at the two of them. "I should tell mother about this." He stuck his nose up in the air.

"You wouldn't dare! If you don't leave now, you will seriously regret it." 

Ron looked at Ginny intently and then over to Harry. "Well if you two are going to act like this I refuse to talk to either of you." He turned around to leave, but Ginny cut him off. She was now standing behind him.

"It's not like you and Hermione are just sitting there holding hands. Last week I woke up and you weren't home. Hmm…. I wonder where you could have gone," said Ginny sarcastically.

"That's none of your bloody business so just stay out of it!" bellowed Ron. He stomped out, slamming the door behind him.

Ginny sank back onto the bed next to Harry. She put her head on his chest. "I cannot believe him. He is so stubborn. He won't even listen to me!" 

Harry stroked her hair. "He's only trying to look out for you," he said trying to be fair.

Ginny sat up. "Don't you go sticking up for him just because he's your best mate. It's none of his business, and you know it. Besides, he's gone even farther with Hermione."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "I really did not need to know that."

"Why? Jealous?" asked Ginny.

"Maybe a little, but mostly just because it's gross thinking about my two best mates going at it." Harry made a face just at the thought of it.

Ginny giggled. "Oh well. Ron can stay mad about it as long as he wants. I'll talk to Hermione about it. Maybe she can talk some sense into the poor boy."

Harry laughed. "Well, I'm going to head down to breakfast while you two have your little talk." 

Ginny stood up and headed up to Ron's room where she knew she would find Hermione. She paused at the door. She was a little bit afraid of what she would find inside. She knocked. She could hear someone thumping on the floor inside. Ginny hesitantly turned the knob.

She shrieked. Ron was on top of Hermione in the middle of their floor. They broke apart hearing Ginny.

Ron's face turned into a cloud of anger. "I thought I told you to stay away from me!"

Ginny ignored him and turned to Hermione. "Hey, I was hoping I could talk to you for a minute."

Hermione looked anxiously at Ron, but he was avoiding her eyes, so she turned back to Ginny and shrugged. "I don't see why not."

Once Ginny and Hermione were in Ginny's room with the door shut Ginny turned to Hermione. "Is something…. wrong with Ron? He's acting very strange lately."

Hermione looked at the floor. "Well-um- you see we were talking together and he asked me if I-if I-erm…. Well, he told me he loved me. I told him that I really liked him, but I just needed a little more time. He got upset about that.

Then the next day we were supposed to go on a date, but I canceled because I was worried about Harry after he got back from his aunt and uncles. Ron wanted to know why, and I stupidly told him that it was because I cared about Harry, and after the night before he just took it the wrong way. I only meant that I care for Harry as a brother, but he wouldn't hear it. Ever since then he's been acting moody. He wasn't talking to me until this morning, and you saw what happened."

Ginny sat on her bed thinking. "He's always trying to compete with Harry but I don't see why he would get so mad about it this morning." 

"Well, if he always is trying to compete with Harry then if he came in this morning and saw you two together maybe he…. maybe he just got jealous."

"Well could you talk to him about leaving me and Harry alone. We're on the same side as him, but he's making it difficult."

"Well, I can try but I can't promise that it will work."

All of a sudden they heard a shrill shriek from downstairs. "Mom!" shouted Ginny. Her and Hermione sprinted out of her bedroom and down the stairs. In the kitchen was a pale white Mrs. Weasley pointing at something that sat on the table. It was a jet-black bird.

Ginny gasped. Harry and Ron came running down a second later. Ginny barely noticed them. She grabbed the letter from the bird. She opened it and read it out loud.

Molly Weasley,

I am very sorry to inform you that your sons, Fred and George, have been captured. There was a fight in Diagon Alley and death eaters took them. We will do everything we can to find them, but we do not have high hopes.

Sincerely,

The Ministry of Magic

Ginny dropped the letter onto the table. Mrs. Weasley sank into a chair and began sobbing loudly. Ron just stood there dumbly. Harry helped Ginny to the couch and sat down besides her.

Hermione's eyes were welling up with tears. There was a loud pop and Mr. Weasley appeared. He looked tired and shabby. He looked up in shock.

"Molly! Molly, what is it? What's happened?"

"It's-it's Fred and George! They've been captured." She started wailing again. Mr. Weasley stared at her in shock.

There was a knock on the door. Harry looked around. Nobody was moving. The person knocked even louder. Harry walked over to the door and swung it open.

"Lupin!" 

"Hello, Harry," he said looking up with sad eyes. "I heard what happened. I just had to stop by and give you this letter. I have no idea what it is. Tell Molly and Arthur that I'm very sorry and we'll do everything we can."

Harry nodded, taking the envelope. He shut the door and walked back into the kitchen. He sat down next to Ginny.

He saw Hermione staring at him. He ignored her and put his arms around Ginny. "What's in the letter?" stammered Ginny.

Harry could see how hard she was trying not to cry, so he tried to distract her. He shrugged. He slid it open and took the note out. It was short and simple.

Meet me by the entrance to Knockturn Alley. I have something you want. Come alone.

T.M.R.


	13. Death Takes its hold

Author's Note: Hey. Thanks for the reviews. I decided since it's been sooo long since I updated I would just do it now. Lol. Okay well I want at least 70 reviews before I update again. I mean that's not even asking for that much.

Harry looked at the letter and then up again. His mouth was hanging open. He looked at the letter again and spotted what he had missed the first time. There was a date and a time at the top.

"When does he want you to go?" whispered Hermione, breathing down his neck. Harry jumped up in surprise.

"Don't do that!"

"Sorry." 

"It says to meet him tomorrow at noon."

"You need to talk to Dumbledore," said Hermione. She gave Harry a serious look.

"Yeah. I guess I'll go owl him."

"Don't put anything in the letter incase it gets intercepted! Just tell him you need to talk with him." 

Harry stood up. He looked around. No one really seemed to notice him. He walked up to his room where Hedwig was sitting on his bed with a letter.

He ripped the envelope open and read.

Harry,

I need to meet with you tonight. I will pick you up at 8:30.

Albus Dumbledore

Harry looked up from the letter in confusion. What did he know that was so important that he had to tell Harry that night? Did he know about the letter he had received? 

Harry sat in the living room waiting. Hermione looked at her watch.

"It's 8:32. It's not like him to be late, Harry."

Everyone had gone up to his or her room hours ago. The house was silent.

"He'll be here," said Harry. He confidently looked out the window waiting.

There was a pop right outside of the window.

"See? There he is." Harry got up to get the door.

Instead of seeing Albus Dumbledore, before him stood Remus Lupin, looking shabbier and sadder than he had in months. In fact Harry hadn't seen him that way since Dumbledore had _died_…no. He couldn't be. Not now.

"Harry." 

"What happened?" whispered Harry. His face was as white as a sheet.

Remus took a deep breath as if preparing himself for what he was about to say. "Albus Dumbledore is dead. For real this time."

Harry backed up from the door. "No." He stumbled into the living room. Hermione looked up, startled.

"What is it, Harry? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

Harry fell onto the couch. He put his face in his hands.

"He-he's dead Hermione. For sure this time." 

Hermione put her hands over her mouth. Tears glistened in her eyes. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Harry got up and went back to the open door. Remus was gone. Harry angrily swung the door shut.

"We- we should probably tell the Weasleys." Harry nodded.

"You tell them. I have something I need to do." He started out the door and paused. "Hermione, if I don't come back just know that I love you all." With that he swung the door shut behind him, blocking Hermione's tears.

Harry knew exactly where he needed to go. He took out his wand and held it up in the air. He quickly took a step back so the purple bus, which had just appeared in front of him, wouldn't hit him. The door opened.

"Welcome to the knights bus. It'll be-" The man looked down at Harry's miserable face and stopped talking. Harry climbed the steps and gave them his money. He could feel their eyes watching him. He sat down on one of the nearest beds and said clearly "I'm going to Hogwarts school."

"That'll be the next stop," said the guy that had replaced Stan, who Harry had met on one of his previous trips on the Knight bus.

Harry leaned against the window and closed his eyes.

Ten minutes later he climbed off the bus and looked around. His eyes saddened. As much as he loved living with the Weasleys, Hogwarts had always been like home to him. He walked up to the gates. To his surprise they swung open easily.

He walked into the Entrance Hall. He looked around and then snapped back to reality. He took the stairs up. He kept walking until he reached the stone gargoyle. Surprisingly he did not run into anyone in the hallway. He paused. What would the password be? All of a sudden, Harry knew. 

"Harry Potter," he said somewhat hesitantly. The doors appeared and he walked up the stairs. He got to the door and stopped listening inside for a moment. He heard nothing. He opened the door and stepped inside. It looked much the same as it had the last time Harry had been in there.

Harry walked over to the desk and looked around. He saw a small envelope. It was addressed to Harry Potter. He picked up the envelope and slowly opened it. There was a letter inside.

Dear Harry,

I entrust you will get this letter if something happens and I do not make it out of this alive. I want you to know that none of this was your fault. You did everything you could. The truth is I have found out a dreadful secret, and the other side knows it. I want to tell you that you must keep going on our mission without me. You will eventually be able to succeed and it is my hope that Voldemort will perish.

Stay on the watch for RB. He will be a big help to you if you can just find him. I know you can do it and I have faith in you. All you have to do is remain strong and learn to heal. By doing so you will triumph over Voldemort. Love. Remember that.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Harry sighed in frustration. Who was RB? The only person he could think of with those initials was Regulus Black, and that obviously wouldn't make sense. He put the letter back in the envelope and put it in his pocket. He was about to turn around when he heard a voice behind him.

"Don't move." Someone's wand was pointed into his back.

Harry found himself being turned around to face….


	14. A place like Prison

Author's Note: its been a long long time since I wrote but I am hoping people will still review so yeah. About the last chapter, I accidentally put rb, well that should be RAB and yeah. Anyways, on with the story.

Harry found himself being turned around to face Severus Snape. "Don't move," he said coldly. "I am not afraid to kill you, Potter, so one slip of the tongue and you will be dead before you can say Dumbledore."

Harry clenched his fists together and forced himself to keep quiet. He knew he had to survive this. He was the only hope for the future, and without him, the Order would be lost.

"Good. You have controlled your anger," he said smirking. Then, without warning, "Stupefy!" Harry's limp body hit the ground.

Harry opened his eyes. He found himself in a small, dark room that smelled old and moldy. He was lying on a cot. The only other items in the room were a toilet and a tray of food, lying on the cold stone floor.

Harry made himself sit up. There was a door with bars on the other side of the room. He slowly walked over there, as his head hurt from falling. He looked out from the bars, but all he could see was an empty hallway.

The last thing he remembered was seeing Severus Snape and feeling the hatred flow through his body. He wanted him dead so bad it made his chest ache.

Harry made his way back over to the bed and fell asleep again.

The next time Harry woke up, he could see Draco Malfoy standing on the other side of the bars. Harry made his way over there.

"Hello, Potter, have a good sleep? I hope not. I did warn you though, not to get on my bad side. Now you will have to face the consequences." Draco said all of this with the most annoying smirk on his face. It made Harry want to punch him.

"Draco, I am not stupid. I know that I wouldn't be here just because I angered you. The Dark Lord must have something that he wants with you or you wouldn't waste your time. Let me guess, am I in the basement of your rather large mansion?"

"Very good, Potter. You are here for the Dark Lord, but as to the second part, we are definitely not in my mansion right now. But I think that's all you need to know for now." With that he stalked down the hall. Harry watched him, until he turned the corner. Then Harry went to check on the food. There was some chunky looking soup in a bowl and a piece of stale bread along with a cup of water.

It looked revolting, but Harry's stomach growled, so he dug in. It wasn't as bad as he had thought it would be. Maybe it was because he had been so hungry. He was finished with the food in less than a minute.

Back at the Weasley's, Ginny sat in front of the fire, staring at the dancing flames. The week, Remus Lupin had stumbled into their house and informed Harry that Dumbledore was dead for real. Harry had left, without telling anyone exactly where he was going. The next day they received another black bird, this time with Harry's name, instead of Fred and George's. There had still been no news on the twins, and the Weasley family didn't have much hope left in them.

Ginny looked up as Remus Lupin walked into their house, now without knocking. She looked up at him and he simply shook his head.

Mrs. Weasley got up from the kitchen table, where she had been sitting and started the teakettle. The house was dead quiet.

Up in Ron's room, Hermione and Ron sat on his bed, staring into space. They were taking the loss of Harry very badly as he was their best friend, and he did have a tendency to get himself into deep trouble, and the fact was without Dumbledore no one quite knew what to do about it. There hadn't even been any word on whether he was alive or not. Ron was also grieving for his brothers, Fred and George.

Back downstairs, Mrs. Weasley handed Remus his tea and sat back down. "Is there any news, Remus?"

"Well, today at the ministry they received a search warrant to search the Malfoy's house, which it appears they have long since abandoned. They found nothing, no hints on where they went or anything. Well, this afternoon a few members of the Order searched the house in case and also found nothing."

Mr. Weasley came in and sat down next to his wife and put his arm around her.

"It seems the news keeps getting worse and worse. Right now we need some good news," said Arthur, gravely.

Remus looked at the table. "This is a war, Arthur, I'm afraid we can't expect anything to get better for a long time now. We must keep hoping though and never give in."

Harry was getting very frustrating. As the room didn't have a window or a clock in it, he had no way to tell time and had no idea how long he had been in here. He hoped it wasn't too long, because he didn't want anyone to worry about him.

Time passed very slowly for him, because there was nothing to do, and he was always anticipating the Dark Lord just appearing in the room and killing him before he had a chance to do anything. He was left alone with his thoughts. Apart from the first visit, he had not seen Draco or anyone else.

The food came into the room from a house elf. He assumed they had gotten a new one since he had previously freed Dobby.

He was lying on his bed thinking when he heard someone coming. He stood up and saw that it was Draco. He said the very words that Harry had been dreading, and longing to hear. "The Dark Lord wants to see you."


End file.
